


A Little Reminder

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consort Castiel (Supernatural), Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Dean Punishes Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, King of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Reference to rough sex, Restraints, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Now Dean’s a demon, he and Cas are on more of an equal footing.Cas can make him fight for it, and they both enjoy that.But, sometimes, Cas needs a little reminder of how things are, and Dean knows best how to provide one.





	A Little Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> See ends for content alert.

One of these days, Dean thinks, Sam and Cas will accept that him being a demon isn’t a bad thing.

After all, Hell now has a new king, and he makes sure nobody down there gets out of hand. 

When the hunts his brother and their angel go on turn south, which they seem to do a lot (if Dean was suspicious, he’d think they were doing it on purpose to get him to come rescue them so they can _try_ something), he can step in and turn whatever’s threatening them into nothing more than a bad memory.

And...well, this is more of a personal plus for him, but he thinks Cas’s kidding himself if he says he doesn’t get something out of it too.

When he turns up for some personal time with his consort angel, he’s able (after a while, he doesn’t want it too easy) to pin Cas down and just fuck him.

Make his sullen, stubborn little angel scream his name.

Even if Cas does only relent huffily afterwards to hugs and a little kissing session before Dean has to take his leave.

Still, Dean kind of likes the game.

Except, sometimes, Cas can be a _total brat_ and when that happens, they both know it just means Cas needs to be reminded of his place.

And this is Dean’s favourite way of doing it.

The warded manacles around Cas’s wrists, holding him astride the machine, burn brightly as the angel fights and struggles, but, even though Dean got him back his own Grace, he’s going nowhere.

And watching him struggle is maybe one of the hottest things Dean’s ever seen.

Cas whines every time the dildo pumps in and out of his ass, dragging right over his prostate, and Dean knows when he comes; warded Grace or not, the lights in the room flicker and then Cas is crying out his name, slumping forward in his restraints, head bowed as if he has nothing left.

He’s been dry coming the past four times, and Dean figures that’s got to hurt.

But Cas knows the way to to get free. He just has to say it, but the angel has a stubborn streak a hundred miles wide.

Dean doesn’t want to break Cas of it, but, truth, he knows he’ll never be able to.

All the same, he figures it won’t be long until Cas yields to him, and he’s not wrong.

One more orgasm is all it takes, and Cas doesn’t even have the strength to cry out as it rips through him.

When it’s done, he hunches over, sweat dripping from every inch of his naked body.

But the machine’s starting up again, getting ready to build up pace, push Cas relentlessly to his next (what must be beyond brutal now) climax.

“Dean,” he mutters.

“I’m here, Cas. C’mon, angel. You don’t have to suffer.”

Cas can’t even raise his head, so Dean tucks his fingers gently under his chin and guides it up until he can look into Cas’s eyes.

Tears are flowing freely, and it’s in the middle of a strangled sob when Cas says, “I’m yours. Always. You know that, Dean. I’ve always been yours.”

Dean waves his hand and the chains fall open. He has to lift Cas off the machine, even so, and then carry him to their bed.

He feels Cas tense, knows he expects to get fucked now, but just because he’s a demon doesn’t mean he’s a dick.

Cas, maybe still, doesn’t get it.

Dean will die for him. He will still punish Cas when he has to, but, just like for Sam, Dean will never let anything hurt them if he can stop it.

He settles Cas against him, tucked into his side, lets him rest there as his Grace slowly starts to ease the pain in his body, and maybe uses his powers to ease Cas into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In a sense, Cas’s capitulation here is his safeword. He’s just too stubborn to use it, and, as Dean wants Cas to learn his lesson (the events leading to this are off screen), he is maybe not the mindful top that he should be, and waits Cas out until he has no choice but to safeword.


End file.
